Rules
Rules of the server Ultimately, it is up to the staff (ChatMods, Mods, SrMods, Admins, Owners) to enforce what is best for the server, game-play, and players, so the below list is not a fully inclusive/exhaustive list. The staff ultimately have the final say, and in the event of a dispute, the Admins and Owners. * The biggest rule we have is to be respectful to/of the community of players that choose to spend their time here. Underworld should be a safe place for anyone to come and play. ** Players can be muted, kicked, or banned without warning ** Vulgar and abusive language is not permitted and will not be tolerated ** Any of the -isms will not be tolerated (sexism, racism, etc) ** Hate speech towards an individual or group will not be tolerated ** Harassment will not be tolerated (we don't need bullies here, and they will be dealt with swiftly) ** Bypassing of the chat filters is not allowed (remember, we have little ones who play here) ** Scrolling (the intentional sending of the same/like message over and over) is not permitted ** Using excessive caps is both annoying and not permitted ** Threats to do bodily harm to another player may be reported to the local authorities and the FBI if the Staff feel it's warranted ** These apply to all forms of communication, including Signs, block creations, and chat (public or private) * Tools/scripts/client-side mods/keyboard shortcuts that grant a player any type of unfair advantage are not permitted. Examples include X-ray, flight, wall climbing, no-damage, no-fall-damage, reach, rapid fire bows, etc. Not sure about something? Please don't hesitate to ask. * This is a very difficult server to start playing on. The mobs are significantly harder, the gameplay takes more patience, and you need to have already pretty much mastered the vanilla Survival to have a chance here. In other words, you will die. A lot. Don't complain about it. * Unlike other servers, there's a few things we do allow: ** Scamming (i.e. "Send me $1000 and I'll give you this sweet diamond pickaxe!" and you send the money and never get anything (fun fact: Use the market for those types of transactions)) ** Looting (when other players pick up a dead player's inventory items) ** Griefing (use /kit claim to make claims; staff will NOT repair griefing from people you have trusted, and we will not replace stolen items) ** Raiding is allowed and goes hand-in-hand with the rule on Griefing. If your area is not protected, and you get raided, we will not replace items * Do not engage in PvP (Player vs Player) combat unless you are in an area or world designated to be such an area. Illegal PvP includes Creeper, TNT, Lava, fall damage, TPing to sustain fall damage, etc. * Underworld is a complicated world. It's meant to be explored and enjoyed. Please do not ask staff for items, buffs, enchantments, or the location of things or quests. It is our job to make sure that the gameplay is fair for everyone, and we will not do something to upset that balance. It is impossible to write a set of rules that can account for every permeation of every action that any player could possibly do. The rules above are the base rules. The Staff of Underworld reserves the right to enforce any additional rules as they see fit, so long as they fit within the spirit of the rules above. If you feel that any of the staff have treated you poorly or incorrectly, please put in a /modreq for it so senior staff can review it. If you feel that this is not an option, you are encouraged to email the creator directly (jaysonblah at gmail.com).